1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved bed clothing such as bed sheets and mattress pads adapted to fit various sizes of conventional innerspring mattresses and waterbed mattresses for any given size classification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of fitted bed sheets and mattress pads have been previously designed although the sheets and mattress pads are normally designed to fit a particular size mattress with the results being that a large number of the sheets and mattress pads must be manufactured and kept in inventory to accommodate the various sizes of mattresses. With the advent of the high profile mattress (extra depth mattress) and the waterbed mattress, a need has arisen for a product both in bed sheets and mattress pads which will accommodate the various sizes and shapes of mattresses.